


Strength As Strong as Steel

by KellethMetheus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellethMetheus/pseuds/KellethMetheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Oliver has said that he can't be with her because of Arrow, Felicity decides that he's worth fighting for, they are worth fighting for, she just needs to be stronger. Starts with the conversation in episode 206 and 207 and then takes off from there with original story line not tied completely to the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fearless is Getting Up Even When You're Knocked Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Arrow fanfic and I'm still not totally sure about my characters so any constructive critic is welcome. Lastly I'd love to hear from you because well that makes me want to write.

Fearless is Getting Up Even When Your Knocked Down

Oliver Queen walked out of his office with a stack of documents for Isabel Roshev to sign and not wanting to speak to her at the moment, he took the cowards way out and headed toward Felicity's office. She would deliver them for him or so he hoped.

At the sight of Felicity through the clear glass of her office window, her words came back to him. 'What happens in Russia stays in Russia … even when it makes no sense whatsoever.' And that is where he wanted to leave this whole incident with Isabel; leave it in the past and forget it.

If he could Oliver would go back in time and make a better choice, but he had been lonely and needing someone to be with even for just a moment in time and it meant nothing. His weakness had been a mistake and all he wanted to do was move on and continue with his quest. So that one day he could build a life beyond the Hood with someone who mattered, someone like….. He shied away from that thought.

But the problem with this whole debacle was it hadn't meant nothing to Felicity, infact his sleeping with Isabel had hurt Felicity deeply. That was something he'd hoped to avoid at all costs but being near him seemed to put her in danger and his actions tended to cause her pain. In fact anyone close to him seemed to get hurt and the closer the person was the more intense the pain.

He closed his eyes as the image of Felicity's face when Isabel walked out of his hotel room, not slinking out in shame but practically kicking her lips like the cat that ate the canary. No that woman was bad news and he would keep his distance from now on. No more bonding over vodka and speaking Russian for the two of them, not if he wanted to protect Felicity.

Oliver had always suspected Felicity had a crush on him, but he'd never dreamed that she might fancy herself in love with him. The worst part of this whole fiasco was that he'd never imagined he could feel the same way if he allowed himself the liberty.

Stopping just outside Felicity's office, just out of her line of sight, he wondered when it had happened? Was there a moment when she changed from his girl-friday to- He stopped himself and decided not to go there. She was Felicity, his tech girl and personal assistant, she couldn't be anything else, at least not right now. Giving himself a mental shake and headed into the lion's den and he hoped that everything would be back to normal.

The look on Felicity's face told him that she was still very, very unhappy with him and would be for a very long time and he knew that his hopes were in vain

Deciding to make this encounter short he held out the papers. "Can you deliver this to Isabel's office? She needs them right away."

Their fingers touched slightly as she took the papers and Oliver shivered, just a little. He could tell she had something to say and if he didn't get out of here fast it would be said, because Felicity's brain to mouth filter wasn't good at the best of times.

He was about to turn to leave when she asked, "Why her? I mean besides the obvious …. " she paused and he could tell she was looking for a diplomatic way of saying what was on her mind. "Leggy model reason."

Oliver studied his expensive shoes for a moment, not wanting to look her in the eyes, not wanting her to see his shame. "It just kinda happened." But Oliver realized as he forced himself to meet her gaze that she needed to know that this wasn't something he was proud of. That Isabel wasn't a notch in his bedpost, he wasn't that kind of man any longer. "It didn't mean anything."

She looked away studying her keyboard and Oliver wonders if he's just made things worse. Felicity bit her lip and Oliver knows he'd better explain, she needs to know why they-

"Hey." He wants to reach out to her, but that would be the biggest mistake he could make. It might destroy his ability to walk out the door and continue to keep her at arms length.

Slowly she lifted her head, her expression screamed that he's made her even angrier, if that was possible, but there's a softening in her face right around the eyes telling him she's willing to listen if he want to dig himself out of the hole he'd created.

"Because of the life I lead. I just think that it's better not to be with something that I could really care about."

His words are met with silence and he wonders what to do now. The ball is in her court and he won't do anything without following her lead on where they go from here.

She got to her feet and he can't tell what she thought of his explanation as comes closer. He tightens his hands into fists so he doesn't reach out to touch her, to stop her from walking away him.

His eyes drift close as she passes by and he knows this is his last chance to stop her, to make things truly right between the two of them. But Oliver knows the truth, he must let her go… so she'll be safe.

Then he's granted another miracle, one that he doesn't deserve, she pauses in the doorway. He can't stop the hope that fills him, that she will tell him to stuff his protective attitude, that she doesn't care about the danger she just wants to be with him. That no matter what he's done he's still worthy of being loved.

* * *

Felicity got to her feet hoping her shaky legs wouldn't collapse as she walked across the room. Her mind was spinning from Oliver's revelation. He cared for her and not just as his girl-friday or his friend but in that other way. The way she only allowed herself to think about him in the dark of night when she was alone in her room.

As she passed by him and his whole body was rigid like a statue and she knew this was hard for him. That the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had and he would again. Felicity had come to accept that was her lot in life, pain.

She wanted to reach out to him and stop both of their pain, to shatter the protective shell he'd wrapped around himself, but she couldn't do that just yet. She had to change and become someone he no longer had to protect, someone who wasn't a damsel in distress. Then maybe he'd let her in and they could share their pain and find a small bit of happiness.

But she couldn't leave without making one thing clear. "Well I think…. " She stopped because there was something in Oliver's expression that told her he didn't believe his own words, that he wanted her to call him bluff. That she needed to test his boundaries and he might just let her in. "I think you deserve better than her."

Then she left before she did something stupid, but she did make two calls before reaching Isabel's office and facing the she-dragon. The first one was to Digs and the other to Lance. It was time to put the plan she'd been thinking about since her run in with the doll maker.

Felicity decided she wouldn't give up, she would fight for Oliver and if that meant learning to fight dirty she'd do it. No more damsel in the distress moments, she would find a way to become strong.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. There is more of this story posted on my website and I plan to post here as well if there is the interest.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website [www.kellethmetheus.com](http://www.kellethmetheus.com/). I have over 90 stories archived there, none of which have been posted here since this is my first posting.


	2. It's Hard To Fight When The Fight Ain't Fair

 

Oliver hurried down the stairs into the basement of the Verdant. He needed to tend to his bullet graze and get home before his mother was released from prison. He was still stunned by her acquittal. He thought she might be found guilty of a lesser charge or not all of the charges but he didn't expect her to get off scot-free. This was all too good to be true, someone had to have interfered with the jury, but who and why?

Then if things couldn't get worse, Isabel had called to yell at him because Arrow and The Count had gone head to head over his personal assistant and trashed Queen Tower. At the beginning of the call Isabel had called for Felicity's resignation or at the very least exile back to the IT department. Isabel wasn't a very happy lady, he hoped he'd managed to placate her, but he was pretty sure there'd be hell to pay tomorrow morning when he got to work. Isabel needed to understand one thing, and that was Felicity's position was non-negotiable, she was here to stay and there was nothing Isabel could do to change that.

Drawing a deep breath, Oliver pushed Isabel and her temper tantrum out of his mind. There wasn't time to think about her right now, Oliver needed to concentrate on getting home to celebrate with his mother and Thea. That meant taking care of this wound, and making sure his friends were alright, both Felicity and Digg had been through the wringer tonight, before heading home to his other family.

Removing his suit coat, he placed it on the table and began to unbutton his shirt, the wound had left a small spot of blood on the sleeve he needed to change shirts before he going home or there might be questions that he didn't want to answer.

Felicity's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Congratulations…is that appropriate?" She looked around at the others in the room unsure.

Oliver fought the urge to sigh. How could explain his feelings without sounding unhappy about how his mother's case turned out? "She should have lost." He cringed as he removed his shirt, the movement of his arm reopening the graze and it began to bleed once more accompanied with a jolt of pain. "She should have been convicted."

Digg stepped forward to help but stopped at the look Oliver gave him. "Did you want her to be?"

Discarding the shirt on the bench Oliver sat down trying to ignore the ache in his arm. "I expected her to be. The verdict doesn't make sense."

Felicity stepped closer still wrapped up in the blanket he given her at Queen Tower. She had some color back but looked a little shaky. "Still your mom must be thrilled."

Oliver wondered if they would understand if he told them how he'd spent the last few months preparing himself to lose his mother, to have to visit her in prison. That when he had children, they would only get to see Grandma in a prison jumpsuit. "It's more like shocked, I think. They're processing her now. I just wanted to check in on you." He studied Digg trying to decide if his friend was really better from his Vertigo poisoning. Diggle looked much better than the last time Oliver had seen him, but he was sure the man could use a good night's sleep. Then he turned his attention to Felicity. He couldn't stop himself from softening his voice as he spoke to her. "And you."

His eyes sought her out asking questions that were better left unvoiced between them.

Felicity met his gaze for just a moment before she looked away and he wondered just what that meant. Was she upset with him because he'd killed again after he promised not to?

Digg spoke breaking the moment between him and Felicity. "I'm feeling better."

Oliver looks back at Felicity in time to see her smile for the first time since The Count almost killed her. and He hoped that everything might still okay between them. "And with the vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated's applied science division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment."

Relieved that one thing has truly gone well tonight, he responded. "Good. I need to meet my family at home, so you guys go home and get some rest." He got to his feet knowing that the clock was ticking, and Thea would never forgive him if he wasn't home when their mother arrived. She was already angry with him for leaving earlier tonight.

Digg came over and took his hand giving it a firm shake as though to show Oliver that he truly was all right. and then Digg left With a friendly slap on Oliver's shoulder, Digg left, leaving Oliver alone with Felicity. This was the first time they had truly been alone since their talk the other day about Isabel.

He reached out to touch Felicity's arm, needing to feel the warmth of her skin, to remind himself that she was alive, that The Count hadn't killed her, and taken her from him. If that day did come when he lost Felicity, he didn't know if he could survive another loss like that. So many other people had been wrenched from his life.

Torn between staying with Felicity to make sure she got home safely before finding more trouble and getting back to his family, Oliver made the choice he had to. It was time to leave her and trust her to be safe. "Goodnight."

"Night." Her voice was soft as he let go of her arm.

He turn back to the table to finish treating his wound so he could get out of here, but Felicity stepped toward him. He could hear the soft tap of her shoes as she took two the hesitant steps.

"Oliver, I uh…" she trailed off and he turned around wondering what was on her mind. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Nodding Oliver tried to shore up the wall that he'd put between them but she seemed bent on pulling it down brick by brick even if she wasn't trying to.. "Yeah?" There was nothing to thank him for, she should know that by now, she was in danger and it was his fault and so he would protect her- she spoke again cutting off his thoughts.

"And I'm sorry." Her voice was so quiet he hardly heard the words.

Now he was confused. What did she have to be sorry about? There is more to these words, he can see it on her face, and a horrible thought came to him. She's leaving him because he'd killed again? Had she finally had enough of the danger that the Arrow created for her? He stepped toward her, needing to know the answer to the next question. "For what?"

She was close to tears, and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut, she was doing it, she was going to leave him, but if she wanted to go, he knew he wouldn't stop her.

"I got myself into trouble again… and you killed him."

Oliver didn't meet her gaze fearing the accusation and disappointment he'll see there, but her next words surprised him.

"You killed again, and I'm sorry I was the one who put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice." Felicity's voice is said, full of self-loathing.

Taking her hand Oliver squeezed it knowing this is was an important moment between them. She needed to know that for him, her life was more important than his vow not to kill. This instance was different than those other times. In those cases he had been the one in danger, and there were other options, but this time it was Felicity in danger. Her life had been on the line, and he had to save her. She wouldn't be sacrificed to in this vendetta. "He had you and he was going to hurt you… there was no choice to make."

He watched her reaction to his words to make sure she understood his meaning even if he couldn't say it out right. Then he turned and walked away before the temptation to break another vow he'd made to himself became too strong, this one much more important to his sanity.

Using the bandage as a distraction he began to unwind it from his arm so he could treat and bind the graze better. It would be difficult with only one hand, but he'd done it before. He could only hope she'd leave him alone this time.

* * *

Felicity watched Oliver turn away and she knew there was much more to be said between them. For the last few weeks they had been polite with each other, keeping each other at an arm's length, but she was tired of it.

She had been working hard to learn to protect herself but when the moment came to use those skills she hadn't remember anything. Felicity hated that she wasn't strong enough to keep herself safe.

It was even more important now to continue her training. If she was going to continue to help Oliver she needed to be able to protect herself especially if she planned to go rogue as she'd done tonight? She especially didn't want Oliver killing more people to save her life. She could see what it did to him, how it affected him.

She needed him to know that this wouldn't happen again, that there would come a time when he wouldn't need to drop everything and come running because she'd gotten herself into a spot of trouble.

There was another point she needed to make, this one even more important. She had to make him see that as long as she helped the Arrow, she would be in danger so his excuse that being with him would be dangerous was frivolous and self-serving.

She didn't want Oliver to shut himself away from her anymore. If she loved him, it was time to stop him from hurting her and himself. It was time to start pushing at and breaking down those walls.

"Oliver, let me help with that. You can't do it alone. I do a mean stitch these days." Felicity said coming to examine the wound on his arm.

She could tell that he wanted to refuse but she just glared at him until he held out his arm. Grasping the arm firmly between her fingers she turned to study the wound.

The bullet had left a deep bloody gash but it didn't look like it need any stitches. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the needed supplies and placed them beside Oliver.

Leaning in close to him she told him what she planned. "I'm going to clean it and then put some ointment on it. I don't think you need any stitches, but it'll hurt for a while."

She could feel him shiver at her touch and she knew that her plan was working. Piece by piece she'd break through to him, this was a war. They needed each other, and it was time for her to fight for what's hers.

 


	3. Anything Worth Having Is Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to firebirdgirl for looking this over being my beta, you were right and I hope I did you suggestions justice. I was hoping to hear from more of you so I know what is working and what's not. This chapter is fully my work, not ties to episodes so I hope you like it. Let me know, it really makes my day.

 

* * *

Felicity knew what she was doing and she was doing it well. She wasn't the type of girl who usually flirted, more often than not it fell flat and she looked like an idiot and began babbling uncontrollably.

But here and now with Oliver it was different. Maybe it was the shared danger over the past year, or the fact that she knew he had feelings for her,, but it felt natural , and she had no fear, this alone made her bolder. Finishing wrapping the bandage around Oliver's arm, Felicity bent forward giving the white cloth a kiss after tying it off.

"You need to stop pushing me away. I need you , and you need me, but the choice is in your hands. I'll be here when you're ready to stop being stupid. Tommy's death wasn't your fault, what happened to the Glades wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to stop those deaths. You are allowed to be happy. I know the risks, I already live them by being your friend, and being your-" Felicity broke off unable to actually say the word without blushing. "Being with you won't put me in more danger than I already face."

"Felicity…." Oliver's voice was strained and she knew that she'd probably pushed him as pretty far , and she should tonight , after all he had other obligations.

Leaning up on her tippy toes , she brushed her lips against the rough stubble on his cheek. "Night Oliver, I'll see you in a few hours at the office." Then she was gone heading up the stairs before he could say a word.

* * *

Felicity started up the stairs leaving Oliver confused and full of longing, the place on his cheek still burned. Could she be right? Was he just being stupid pushing her away, trying to be noble?

Look at what had happened tonight with The Count, she was in danger just by helping him. Sure she'd gone off on her own, but that was why she was here, to help him figure out the puzzles.

Would it really be that much different if they were together? Would the target be any bigger if she was his friend or lover? She's already risked her life many times to help him ,and that wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Most of all, he had to decide what he wanted out a relationship with Felicity, where did he see it going, because she wasn't a one night stand kinda girl. She was all over or nothing,and was he really prepared to commit to forever? Could he see being with her for the rest of his life?

His phone rang, drawing him from his thoughts, and he grabbed it from his pocket. The number on the display was his mother's, and he really hoped that she wasn't at home waiting for him.

"Hello Mom-."

She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Oliver, I need help." Her panicked voice came over the line. "Are you at home with Thea?"

Oliver looked up at Felicity who was coming back down the stairs. "No, I stopped by the Verdant to make sure the closing went smooth, and got tied up with some other matters. I was just leaving."

His mother's voice was full of relief. "Good, that means she doesn't have to know about this. Someone played a trick on me. The car that was supposed to bring me home took me somewhere else, and I don't have any idea where I am. I need you to come and get me."

Oliver answered for Felicity's benefit. "What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

Felicity descend the stairs and came to a stop beside him. She raised an eyebrow before heading to her computer to do her thing. Oliver followed covering up the phones receiver. "Can you find her? I'm really worried about this, it might be someone looking for revenge."

With a wiggle of the mouse Felicity nodded. "It shouldn't take me very long. Give me a minute to start the trace."

Oliver moved to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder, but he changed his mind. "Can you do this on the fly? I get the feeling she's not in a nice part of town and I don't-"

Felicity was already on her feet gathering what she would need. "I can, let's go. I'll follow you to your car."

His mother's voice came out muffle through his hand. "Oliver are you still there!"

"Yes mom, you need to tell me what you see and hear, so I can come and find you. It hasn't been that long, so you must be still within the city limits. Do you recognize anything around you?"

"No, it's just an empty parking lot. There is nothing around me… wait I see some cranes off in the distance. Large ones, like might be used to offload ships." There was a pause. "Yes I hear the water. I must be near the port. I can see a factory beside me, I can just make out a logo. Yes, it was one of Malcolm's that was shut down after the Glades disaster, but I don't know which one. There were three or four of them." In the background a horn sounded.

Oliver led the way up the stairs with Felicity on his heels. The air was cold and he knew he had to hurry, his mother was alone and who knew what this person had planned for her. "I'm on my way mom. Just keep talking, I called in a favor, and I have someone trying to find your cell phone. She'll find you, mom. I know she will."

Oliver and Felicity climbed into the car and he placed the cell on speakerphone as he backed out of the empty lot at the Verdant. "Mom, I'm in the car now, and I'm going to find you. Don't hang up whatever you do."

"I know you will, Oliver. Just please hurry."

Oliver drove in the direction Felicity told him to. He knew he was going too fast, but after all that had happened he couldn't lose his mother, not this way. What would that do to Thea?

His hands tightened on the wheel, and he tried to control the rage. It was threatening to overpower his good judgment. He wanted to find whoever did this and bury them. This was his mother, hadn't the poor woman been through enough?

A gentle touch on his leg made him look over at Felicity. She gave him one of her wobbly smiles. "It will be all right we'll find her. Just keep driving. I almost have her exact position. We'll get her home to Thea."

Reaching down he took her hand in his. It felt so warm and alive, and her touch helped him wrestle his fear back under control. His mother would be fine, she had to be. They would find her and nothing bad was going to happen.

His mom's voice came over the phone line once more a few minutes later. "There are some men cutting across the lot. I think they just got off work. They are moving towards me, hurry Oliver. I can hear them talking I think they know who I am."

He looked over at Felicity who spoke quietly as she let go of his hand to tap some more on her keyboard. "Just a few more blocks." Then she squealed with delight. "Got her! Turn right up ahead and then… we should see her."

Oliver wrenched the wheel and the tires shrieked in protest as he took the corner too fast and Oliver was glad it was so late and no one was around. Not even the police liked to be in the Glades at this hour. He entered a large lot connected to Merlyn's now abandoned factory and he saw his mother standing alone in the lot. He also saw the men coming closer.

Hitting the brakes the car pulled to a stop and he jumped out running toward his mother. The men stopped and waved before one of them spoke.

"I'm glad to see she had someone to come get her. This isn't the kinda place for a lady. We were just coming over to see if she needed help. This place is dangerous even for us in daylight." The man waved again. "Night."

Oliver was so relieved that the men had meant no harm. "Thank you for watching over her. Have a good night." Then with a final wave the men disappeared into the night.

He caught his mother as she stumbled, and she began to cry. "Oliver, I've made such a mess of everything. My life is a mess, I can't believe I still get to have you and Thea in my life. The two of you should just turn your backs on me and walk away."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Moira and tried to steer her towards the car, not wanting to stay here too long. Something still didn't sit right with him, there had to more to this stunt than a mere prank. "Don't worry about that now. You're in shock, and you're freezing, get in the car it'll be nice and warm."

Moira pushed away from Oliver. "No, you need to understand. I didn't get acquitted, not really. Malcolm Merlyn fixed the jury to get me off, so that I still owe him a debt, and he means to collect. That monster is the reason I'm free."

Oliver rested his hands on her shoulders. "Mom, Malcolm is dead, the Arrow killed him, you don't have to worry about him-"

She pushed his arms away and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, he was here; I saw him and talked to him. He told me he faked his death, and that he still had a lot of power and he could crush us. Most of all he threatened you and Thea. We'll never be safe from him, you'll always have his specter hanging over you. We will never be free."

Oliver looked over at Felicity, who stood by the passenger side of the car. What was going on? Could Malcolm really be alive, if he was everyone he loved was in danger Malcolm Merlyn knew who Oliver was, and what he'd done to stop The Undertaking. Malcolm would want revenge, and who would be paying the price? It wouldn't be Oliver, no Malcolm would want him alive to watch him suffer. Death would be too quick and painless.

Taking her by the arm he tried again to get her to the car. "If he is alive, there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to get home, Thea will be worried. After a good night's sleep you'll feel better."

"How can you and Thea keep forgiving me?" His mother's voice was so lost and bewildered. "After all I've done, and my I still have more secrets, worse and darker than the last. Those are the ones I always hoped would stay hidden, but they never do, Oliver. They always come to light and expose us for the frauds we are."

Oliver could feel her shaking, and he really wished he had been there to help her, to be the son she'd always needed, but that was the past, and he could only hope to make up for it now. "Shhh, it will alright. We forgive you because Thea and I have made just as many mistakes, and you forgive us. It's what families do, they forgive."

Reaching out Moira squeezed his arm. "You are a good man Oliver, don't let anyone tell you differently. I'm very proud of the man you have become, and so would your father would be too." Her voice became really quiet at the end.

"I know he would be. Every day I try to be the man he wanted me to be."

As they reached the car, Moira noticed Felicity for the first time, and Oliver realized how strange her being here with him at this late or early hour might look.

It was almost dawn, and he was out with his personal assistant, what other conclusion could his mother draw but the obvious one. He searched for another explanation, but his mother spoke before he could get a word out.

"Miss Smoak, what are you doing here? I assume you were the one who found me, but how were you close at hand for Oliver to ask for your help?" Moira looked from Oliver to Felicity and then a smile spread over her face. "No need to tell me."

"I uh-" Oliver looked over at Felicity hoping her brain was working much faster than his was. Alibi's and stories just weren't his strong point, as Felicity knew well."

"No Mrs. Queen, I was talking to Oliver about what happened at Queen Tower tonight, and making plans for the restoration of his and my offices. We have called in a crew to repair the windows, and other damages but there was an issue with them. I needed his approval for the changes they needed to make so that we would be able to use the offices in the morning- today." Felicity beamed at Oliver and he smiled. It made sense sort of, if it wasn't five in the morning.

Moira laughed. "Stop it both of you. I'm no prude. Now we'll just forget about it. Oliver, you can drop this wonderful lady off at her home, and then we'll continue on to our house." She opened the rear door of the car and climbed in. "Also you'd better call Thea and tell her there were complications with my release but that we're on our way home now. She'll be worried."

"Yes, I'll do that mom, but it's not like that between Felicity-" He looked at Felicity and wondered what she was thinking right now.

"Stop it Oliver, you are a young man and Miss Smoak is a beautiful woman. Now stop blathering and make that call." Then Moira looked at Felicity, pinning her with a hard look. "You will sit back here with me. I'd like to get to know you better." And then slid over in the back seat to make room for Felicity.

* * *

Felicity looked at Oliver as a feeling of panic came over her. What did he want her to do? If she had her way in the not too distant future they would be a couple. So she just raised Raising her eyebrow and she climbed into the car, daring him to contradict his mother now.

Moira smiled as Felicity sat down closing closed the car door. "You don't mind if I call you by your first name, Felicity, do you Felicity? And I insist you do the same for me."

Felicity stumbled over her words. "No, yes I mean- I would like that… Moira."

Oliver's door closed with a bang and he spoke, "I called Thea, and she's waiting up for us. I told her we'll be there soon, and she was relieved. She had expected you home a while ago. She called Jean and been told you were released an hour ago. I told her you're your car had a flat, and I came to get you."

"Good, now pay attention to the road, and we'll all be home soon."

Felicity heard Oliver mutter something illegible and she knew that he was not a happy man, but she had more pressing matters than soothing Oliver's feelings.

Moira turned her attention to Felicity. "Tell me how you met my son. He's not the type to haunt the IT department even on his good days." Felicity was surprised that Moira knew where she used to work. "Oh Walter always spoke highly of you. He often told me we were underutilizing you at Queen Consolidated."

Felicity blushed at the praise Walter had given her. "Mr. Steele always did have a lot of faith in me." Pausing for a breath she continued. "Anyway, I met Oliver when he needed some help with a special project he had in development-"

Oliver cleared his throat and shook his head as their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

She cleared her throat. "When he took over as the CEO; he needed someone he could trust so he chose me to be his personal assistant. I must say it's really nice to be freed from the caves-" She stopped and looked at Moira. "That sounds bad but in the IT department we could use some windows. We may work on computers all day but we still like a little sunshine now and then."

Moira laughed. "Point taken. I think you and Oliver should discuss that, I'm sure the two of you can find another place of for that department or do some renovations."

They continued talking, and Felicity found herself relaxing. Even though she and Oliver weren't together… yet, it made her feel good to see that his mother liked her, and if she read Moira right, approved of her.

"We're here." Oliver called as he pulled the car to a stop in front of Felicity's building. Turning to Moira he stated, "I'm just going to walk Felicity to her door, mother; then I'll be right back."

He climbed out of the car, and then opened Felicity's door, and offered her his hand. It was warm, but the look on his face was anything but. Felicity turned back to Moira. "It was nice speaking to you. I can only hope we'll see-"

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the main doors of the apartment building. As they headed up the stairs he spoke over his shoulder. His voice was hard and he bit off each word. "I'm locking the doors mother, I shouldn't be too long, but I don't want you finding any more trouble tonight. Now closed the door and wait for me."

As they moved Felicity rifled through her purse, trying to find her keys so Oliver wouldn't break down the door to get them out of sight of his mother. She managed to get her keys in the door and open it before Oliver resorted to violence. Felicity had been planning to slip inside and leave Oliver outside behind, but he stopped the door from closing, and entered the building with her.

They arrived at her door and Felicity got it open unlocked it. Now that she was home exhaustion threatened to pull her under. "Well good night… again."

She was almost through the door to her apartment when Oliver grabbed her arm stopping her. At the contact with her arm the anger that he'd been emanating from Oliver radiating seemed to fade in an instant.

"I need you to find out if Merlyn is alive, because if he is, he's a danger to all of us. He knows who I am and who you are." "Felicity," He said reaching up to touch her cheek, "this is what I wanted to avoid. I don't want you in danger, but I seem to keep putting you there."

Felicity pushed up her glasses and sighed. "Oliver, I'm in danger every day, I could get run over by a car, or have a piano drop on my head from some upper floor. Life is dangerous, but if you live your life scared, you miss out of so much. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, and I'm going to keep fighting for you." There were was so much she wanted to say to him, but there was no way she could get the words out without jumbling them it up. So she did the only thing she could think of to show her thoughts on his worries.

Leaning up on her tippy toes she kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering for just a moment, but she stepped away before he could get over the surprise and deepen the kiss. "Now think about that, and I'll see you in the morning or later today. And I'm going to be late for work, because I want at least four hours of sleep." Then she was inside closing the door before he could say a word.

Inside her apartment, Felicity leaned against the door waiting to see what he would do. Would Oliver pound on the door and demand that she open the door to be let in? But There was only silence.

* * *

Oliver stood on Felicity's doorstep amazed. It was not once, but twice in one night she'd shocked him. Part of him knew she was right, as long as she helped him she would be in danger, but would it put her in more danger to be known as his girlfriend? He, Oliver Queen, had enemies as well as the Arrow."

He needed to leave, his mother was waiting in the car, and there wasn't time to settle this matter with Felicity now. From his jacket pocket he pulled out a small notebook, much like his father's, that he now carried. It was useful to jot down thoughts and ideas, or information that he needed for both his jobs. He quickly scribbled a note and slid it under Felicity's door.

After all he knew when he was beaten, and he wondered where they would go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know I have more to this story and if there is interest I'm willing to put the time in to write more.
> 
> Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


	4. Why Fight If You Can't Have the Person Who All the Fighting was For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated but I've been busy. I will try to post another chapter in a few days. It might take a few comments or Kudos to remind me. I'm not used to posting here. If you want to read more of this story you can check out my website www.kellethmetheus.com.
> 
> I again thank firebirdgirl for looking this over being my beta.

 By the time Oliver walked off the elevator the next morning, it was almost noon. He'd meant to get here earlier, but it had been a mad house this morning with Thea and his mother rushing around getting things in order for what he had no idea.

The doors had barely closed behind him when Isabel Roshev pounced. "Oliver, I need to see you in my office right away. There is a problem that needs to be dealt with immediately."

Oliver resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept well after getting home due to Thea's slightly dramatic reception of him and his mother, and the memory of Felicity's lips on his didn't help either.

He was still at odds with himself over any involvement with her. For starters she was his friend; but he couldn't help feeling the way he did. Didn't his father tell him once that he should marry someone who was his best friend? But there were many other issues, The Arrow notwithstanding, that were strikes against them being together.

Since returning from the island, he'd made a lot of mistakes with intimate relationships. He'd hurt Laurel and other women but rushing into things before he was emotionally ready, and he didn't want to do the same thing to Felicity. But life on the island had taught him that life was short, and sometimes you had to take a chance, was it time to take that chance?

Rounding on Isabel, Oliver tried to be as polite as possible."Not now please. I had a long night, if you recall my mother was released from prison. I almost didn't come into work this morning, but I needed to attend the a board meeting later today. If you'll excuse me I need time to go over the agenda." Flashing a smile, he tried to head off to the sanctuary of his office but Isabel stepped into his path pressing her hand to his chest.

"No Oliver, we need to talk. I'm not taken in by your charms and there are issues we have to deal with. It has to do with the incident last night."

At the reminder of last night's incident, he closed his eyes as the pain and anguish, he'd felt last night knowing Felicity was in danger, that he had put her there. The Count had almost killed her. He couldn't imagine his life without her being there.

Opening his eyes he looked down the hall to where Felicity was working. Right now she was alive, and keeping her at arms length seemed the best way to do it. He smiled as she bit her lip as she studied her computer screen. He wondered what she'd been able to discover about Malcolm Merlyn? Had she gotten her four hours of sleep because she'd obviously come in earlier than he had.

Isabel followed his gaze. "Yes, that is exactly who we need to talk about, Felicity Smoak. This will not wait, Oliver." Wondering just what Isabel's problem with Felicity was, Oliver followed behind her into the office. He was pretty sure everything that needed to be said had been said last night, after all he'd made his position on Felicity clear the night before. He'd told Isabel that Felicity was important to this company and he wasn't going to let her go, no matter what this harpy said.

"Alright Isabel make this quick. We talked about this last night and I made my position clear, Felicity is not going anywhere."

"Yes you did, some more information has come to light. So come in and we'll discuss it in private or we can do it out here in the hallway."

Wondering what was going on Oliver closed the door, and crossed his arms waiting for Isabel to speak.

She moved to her desk and pulled a manila folder from her desk drawer and dropped it on the blotter. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I this is evidence that you PA is aiding and abetting the Vigilante called The Hood. Open it up and see for yourself."

He reached out and took the folder and flipped through it. Inside were pictures of Felicity and him from last night. There was a very incriminating photo of him holding Felicity, luckily none of them gave his identity away.

"Oliver, you have got to see that this woman has got to go. I don't want Queen Consolidated to have any ties to that freak show. We get enough bad press courtesy of your family and yourself as it is."

Oliver dropped his arms and stepped toward Isabel."What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to give up bad press for-"

"A few weeks, need I remind you about the The Glades Fundraiser you arranged and then didn't attend, but we aren't talking about you. From what my source tell me, last night wasn't the first time Miss Smoak and the Hood have been seen together. As long as she's here, there is a chance we will be repairing the executive offices each week. And if we do it will be eating in our or shall I say your, profits very quickly. That woman is a criminal by association and I want her gone."

"What? These pictures prove nothing. The guy came and saved her, it doesn't mean that they know each other. Saving people, that is what he does. You have got to be kidding, if you think she'd be involved. That girl is pure as the driven snow. If there was any truth to this the police would have her in custody." Oliver tossed the photos onto the desk and stepped very close to Isabel's face. "I want to know where you got these pictures and unless you can provide with me the source, I won't believe it." He waited for her to present him with it. "Fine then we're done here."

He stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

As Isabel watched Oliver walk away, she realized that she really hated that man. She would destroy him and the rest of his family and wipe that smug smile off his face. Although she tried to reign in her anger, she snapped her pencil in half.

She had underestimated Oliver Queen, because she'd listened to the tabloids and had not taken stock of the man herself. If she had she would have noticed the hidden facets of him. Oliver may have been tossed out of more universities than she had degrees, and she had four. No this man was very intelligent, but he wasn't smart enough to see her true plans for Queen Consolidated.

Everyone thought her plan had been to buy up Queen Consolidated, one stock at a time and sell it off again piece by piece as she had all the other companies she'd acquired over the last five years.

But that wasn't what she wanted for QC, it was the jewel in her crown, the thing she had sought for five long years. She'd known that one day it would be hers; a goal she had for a very long time. It was her birthright and she would claim it, all she had to do was clear away the stumbling blocks that had been laid before her, she would just have to have patience.

Luckily patience was something she had in spades, it had been cultivated in a Siberian diamond mine before she was rescued by the only man she would ever love, Robert Queen. She had been eleven the day he came to her living hell and saved her. Queen Consolidated just purchased the mine along with three others in the area.

The mine manager had shown the smartly dressed American around the mine, but there had been no way to hide the harsh conditions- the hunger, sickness, and inadequate clothing, she and the other the slave children had been living in.

Robert had stopped to speak to Isabel, but when he did she didn't answer, instead she stared down at the ground between her toes. After all she had been beaten in the past for looking an adult in the eye. He had knelt down at her level and lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye. His hand was warm, his voice was soft as he spoke to her. He asked her if she wanted to stay here or come with him.

She didn't speak, but offered her hand to him and her smaller one was enveloped in his. He led her out of the mine and onto his jet. On the way, he turned to the manager and ordered all the children to be taken to America, where he would find homes and families for them all. She was the only one who got to fly with Robert and he had personally found her a home while he hired staff to look after the other children, she was the only one Robert loved. She was his prodigy.

Robert Queen had picked her from among all the other slaves and pulled her from the ashes of her old life and made her a queen. She'd taken the scholarship from Queen Consolidated and made her own power, and become the daughter Robert Queen could be proud of. As his own children embarrassed him, Isabel pushed herself harder, to be more than them.

Then Robert died before she could show him what she'd become, and then she'd realized her true destiny. For the last five years her subsidiaries had been quietly buying up Queen Consolidated stocks and just as she was poised to make her final move, Oliver Queen returned from the dead tossing all her plans into disarray by driving up the stock prices and waiting had begun again. She knew that it was a matter of time and the price would come down.

Then the Undertaking and Moira Queen's confession happened causing QC stock prices to nose dive beautifully, but just when it seemed that it was going to tumble into her lap Oliver snatched it from her.

But out there she had an ally; someone else who wanted to take the Queen family down just as much as she did. Now that she had the power she needed, she just had to figure out how to use it wisely.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled open the second file that mysteriously appeared on her desk this morning along with the photographs from last night's incident. This file was full of photographs of Felicity and the Vigilante, they obviously had been taken over the past year but her favorite was the one that gave her a full shot Arrow's face showing his identity to be none other than Oliver Queen. With this file her dream of owning her legacy seemed to be within her grasp once more.

* * *

Felicity knew the moment Oliver stepped off the elevator, and she tried to gage his mood as he walked towards the office. From his stoney expression as he looked her, she didn't think he it was a good one, but that may have been because the harpy ambushed him before he could get to their offices.

As he disappeared following Isabel, Felicity wondered what repercussions there might be from her actions last night. In the end, she decided to just follow Oliver's lead, whatever that might be.

She told herself when she kissed Oliver last night, that she'd gotten through to him. He had responded to her, even if it the reaction had only been the tightening of his hands on her arm. He hadn't totally given in, but Felicity knew he was thinking about her and their options. She touched the small pocket of her blouse over her heart where his note from the night before rested.

'Felicity, I know what you want but I'm not sure I'm ready for us in more ways than one. I meant what I said the other day. Being with me is too dangerous for both of us. Give me time and who knows…. '

She didn't have to look at it to know what it said, she'd memorized the night before. It gave her hope and for the moment that was all she needed to know that she could tear down his defences brick by brick.

Knowing that Oliver would want answers about Malcolm Merlyn's whereabouts, she turned her attention back to the computer to continue digging, but the more she searched the more annoyed she became. There seemed to be no word of the man, not even a whisper. She'd called in any and all favors but nothing. As far as the world was concerned, Malcolm Merlyn was dead, there had even been a body buried in the Merlyn family plot beside Tommy. She really hoped that Oliver wouldn't want to dig it up to see if it was him.

Leaning back in her chair, she blew the wispy pieces of hair out of her face as she tried to think of another angle to search, but nothing came to mind. Annoyed, she got to her feet and stalked towards the break room to get herself some coffee, and while she was at it she might as well get one for

Oliver as well. After being closeted with Isabel he might need it. Heading back toward the office she took a sip of her brew and then she had an epiphany. Merlyn had to be moving around and that meant a private jet. There was no way he'd travel any other way, that man was way too proud to take the train. That meant all she had to do was find all the private jets that had landed in Starling City over the past few days. Merlyn had to be on one of them. If she was lucky she might even find some CCTV footage to help her out with who picked him up.

Sitting back down at her computer, she searched through the FAA flight information. Private planes didn't have to give passenger lists but the planes that flew in and out of the airports had to be listed with their registration number. If she could find out who owned the plane, it would tell them who was helping Merlyn.

She became so engrossed in the hunt that Felicity didn't hear Oliver enter her office, and it wasn't until she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"So what have you found?"

She jumped slightly. "Nothing yet. All my contacts say that the man is dead. They even buried him in the family plot, and no I'm not digging him up with you, no matter what you say. I want a better first date than that."

Ignoring her comment, he picked up the second cup of coffee. "Is this for me?" And without waiting for an answer, he took a long sip. "Thank you, I needed this."

Casting a glance at Oliver, she tried to read his expression, but it was blank as he stared at the screen and drank his coffee. What was he thinking? Was it about the two of them, or was he consumed with finding Merlyn and keeping his family safe?

Putting down the now empty cup, Oliver turned to leave. "Just keep searching, and also when you get the chance tag all of Isabel's email accounts. She's up to something, and I don't know what, but I… anyway just find out what you can. Also she has photos of last night of you and the Hood. I want to know if her source contacts her again. Whoever they are, we need to stop him. It obvious they have the power to destroy The Arrow if they choose to because wherever those photos came from there must be more. I'll get into her office and get those pictures, and anything else tonight, but I need to know who the source is so we can cut it off. Whoever they are, they are very dangerous."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "As if I don't have enough to do. You know if you want me to keep doing all this Arrow stuff, you might want to hire me an assistant so that they can do the Queen Consolidated work I'm supposed to be doing."

Oliver laughed softly as he walked away. "I'll have to see what I can do. Now I'll leave you to it. I have work to do, and you do too."

His fingers brushed across her shoulder and neck as he walked passed her. It was something he'd done many times before but for some reason this time it felt different more intimate as his fingers lingered on her neck just where her ponytail ended.

Although she tried to surpass it she shivered. It worked in distracting her enough that Felicity couldn't come up with a comeback before he was gone.

* * *

Oliver got a second surprise of the day when his mother walked through the doors of Queen Consolidated amid a huge gauntlet of reporters. Oliver got a panicked call from the security on what to do, when the reporters tried to storm the building.

A few minutes later she strode off the elevator and into Oliver's office, formerly her own. "What do you want me to do?" She asked presenting herself.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, he really didn't need this on top of everything else today. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Well you don't think I'm going to sit around at home all day and do nothing? I was running this company a few months ago, and I don't see why I shouldn't help you now, especially with that she-wolf at our door. We need to get her out this company and get it back under our control. Where is she anyway, I want to get a look at her."

"Right here; the she-wolf would be me."

Oliver and Moira turned to see Isabel standing in the doorway. Moira opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and closed it again, her eyes narrowing as Isabel entered the office.

Isabel stopped in front of Moira and studied the older woman. "So you are the woman who almost destroyed this company and allowed her love to kill her husband and kidnap the other." Isabel held out her hand for Moira to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Moira held out her hand hesitantly, and Oliver knew his mother wasn't sure how to respond for a moment.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." Moira asked dropping Isabel's hand as if burned.

Isabel shook her head. "No, we've never met before officially but we do move in similar circles. There's no reason that our paths may not have crossed before. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do, Oliver the board is meeting a twenty minutes. You are expect to attend no matter what family or other matters get in the way." She didn't look at Moira as she walked away.

"Sorry about that mom, but she's here to stay until I can find a way to raise the funds to buy her out. Now about you working here… I don't know if that is a good idea yet. I mean you just got-"

She held up her hand to stop Oliver from speaking. "I know what happened last night but if I have to sit still any longer and dwell on my mistakes, I just might find myself going crazy." She reached out to Oliver laying her hand on his chest. "There has to be something I can do to help you here?"

Oliver sighed, he knew how his mom was feeling and he understood idleness wasn't good for her. "On my desk there is a stack of reports that need to be read over. I have been hoping to get to it but I haven't had the chance. If you could do that for me and give me the Cliff Notes, that would be great. If you get that done, talk to Felicity, I'm sure she can find some other work that I've neglected that needs to be done."

Moira kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you darling, you won't regret this."

Oliver walked away and he really hoped he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know, I always try to respond if you do review.
> 
> Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


End file.
